Conventional place and route flows for integrated circuits include a separate placement step and a separate routing step, which steps are conventionally performed independently of one another. For example, first a placer computes a physical location for all cells of a logical netlist, and then a router connects such cells on a physical network. In such a conventional place and route flow, a placer uses routing estimates for guidance.